


Rude Awakening

by ColdCombatant



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Short, Short One Shot, Small fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first Superman/Batman thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rude Awakening

A deep groan left the man at the sudden brightness interrupting his slumber. Sunshine had spilled through the room, causing his eyes to temporarily burn. The hell, what time was it? He squinted harshly at the morning rays, eyes lingering on the muscular back of the person causing such an aggravating source of light.  
  
"Clark. Would you _please_ close that?"   
  
He growled when the man turned around from the window, a smirk on those devilishly handsome features. Bruce watched carefully as Clark made his way back over to the bed, sitting on the other side and adjusting the sheets to his own liking before setting his stunning blue gaze on him.  
  
"Not everyone is a _bat_ , you'll need to wake up sooner or later." He said, his small smirk turning into a toothy grin when he was met with a grunt of disapproval from the billionaire.   
  
Ignoring Clark's snarky response, Bruce reached over the side of the bed and to a table, hand fumbling with a fancy glass with some drink still leftover from last night. Grabbing the cup and scooting his body to sit upwards, he downed some of the liquid, features twisting in an indescribable expression as the tang of scotch burned his throat.   
  
He found the mans bright icy eyes staring in his direction as he proceeded to gulp down his early morning drink, and Bruce's eyebrows creased into a small frown.   
  
"What." He demanded, not questioned, and tilted his head back to finish the rest of his scotch.  
  
"Mm. Nothing. Just looking at your throat and remembering how much you can _really_ take down in your mouth." The Kryptonian hummed in response, his voice changing into a lustful purr that immediately sent a tingle down the billionaires spine.  
  
At the reply, Bruce nearly choked on the rest of his drink, setting down the glass with an audible _'clack'_ before attempting to lift his other hand to swat at Clark for the comment. Only, the rattle of metal against metal and a restrained arm followed after his movement. Clark's eyes briefly widened, then amusement glistened in the blue depths as a smile crept across his face.  
  
"Whoops, forgot to take that off." He mumbled sheepishly, his smile widening into a grin once again when Bruce frowned in his direction.  
  
He glanced down at the handcuffs, and exhaled deeply once he noticed Clark making no movement to get them off.   
  
"Well," he began, "you going to take it off?" Bruce asked, arching a dark brow inquisitively.  
  
"Mm, let me think." Clark's voice had returned to that seductive purr, and Bruce felt the mans toned physique crawl on top of his. "No."  
  
He instantly felt the mans morning wood rub against his, and his breath hitched in his throat, hands curling into fists. The Kryptonian glided his tongue against the side of his neck, and Bruce shuttered involuntarily.  
  
"Fuck you." He growled out, voice hoarse as he felt his need growing stronger.  
  
_"Oh, I look forward to it, Mr.Wayne."_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy to comment/critique!


End file.
